


Femslash February... in other months

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, catmilla, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are my entries for the femtropebingo February challenge. I plan to add more in the future, since I got some awesome prompts. All Hollstein for now. </p><p>1.Truth or Dare<br/>2. Presumed Dead<br/>3. Free (Catmilla)<br/>4. AU: Zombie Apocalypse<br/>5. Domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare

Really, they were all too freaking old to be playing this game. Laura bunched up her face as the damn bottle landed on her again. She was sure LaF was doing it on purpose. Five times in fifteen minutes had to be too much for simple luck.

“So what’s it gonna be Frosh?” Laura knew she was screwed either way, LaF was just too creative to be allowed at this type of game. The evil smile in their face did not help with Laura’s apprehension. She knew exactly what LaF would ask if she picked truth, and that was out of the question. She was not going to admit to being in love with her roommate to a room full of strangers. Why did she come to this Zeta party to begin with? She should have stayed in and watched some show with Carmilla instead.

Oh that’s right, her cursed feelings were getting in the way and every time Carmilla shared her bed so they could watch something on Laura’s laptop, they invariably fell asleep and ended up cuddling together. Laura almost spilled her feelings last week. She could not risk this. Carmilla was her best friend. After a rocky start in their first semester at this wonderfully bizarre college, Laura could not see her life without the broody presence around.

She loved Carmilla, and had no problem admitting to that, it was the whole being in love thing that threatened to screw everything up. She knew Carmilla wasn’t big on relationship anyways. The only companionship of that kind she had seen the other woman keep were assorted one-night stands back when they didn’t get along. After they got to know each other, around the time of some pretty bad exams, Carmilla stopped even that and concentrated on school.

Well, concentrated was a strong word. She just slept and talked with Laura for most of her spare time. Laura smiled, thinking about the brunette always warmed her heart.

LaF snorted. “Enough with all the daydreaming about broody roommates Laur. Your time is up, choose. Or I will pick one for you,” yep, totally evil smile right there. Not calming at all.

“Dare,” Laura’s voice was firm, as it had been the other four times. She had almost lost her eyebrows at the last dare, but it was still the best option.

LaF looked around the room. Everyone was three-sheets to the wind by now and no one was paying attention to their little game. Perry was just annoyed at the game, while the others had lost interest. Good, at least no one would remember whatever embarrassing thing the redhead asked her to do.

“Go back to your room and kiss Carmilla,” Laura’s eyes widened and she leaned back. LaF’s face was actually serious now, but there was no way she would do this.

“LaFontaine, no. There’s a limit to everything, and I’m not going to screw things up because of a stupid game,” the small journalist was actually getting mad now. LaF liked playing around and pushing them all a little, but Laura was not going to risk so much for a dare.

“C’mon Laura, you’ve already bought an apartment together to share after this last year, and neither of you has dated anyone since you two started being friends. She’s as much in love with you as you are with her. One of you just needs to girl the hell up and go for it,” LaFontaine tried to convince her, moving her hands as she spoke.

Perry chimed in, bringing water for them. “LaFontaine, that’s quite enough. It’s no one’s business but their own. They’ll get together when they are ready.”

“It’s been long enough. Laura’s just being a chicken here,” LaF challenged, a gleam of amusement back in her eyes.

“I’m going back to my room alright, it’s late and I’m really tired,” Laura responded tersely. LaF looked a little chastised, Perry looked at Laura with worry. The smaller woman softened. “Don’t worry guys, I’m not mad. Just tired. For real,” The others accepted her reasons, bidding her goodnight as they also prepared to leave.

Carmilla was sprawled in her bed, reading a book, when Laura entered their room. She waved a lazy greeting at Laura’s mumbled hello. Laura huffed in annoyance, getting her clothes for a quick shower before going to bed. Right now, she couldn’t look at Carmilla without blushing, so she hoped the other woman would be asleep when she got out.

Of course she wasn’t. Instead, her stupidly thoughtful friend had moved over, leaving space for Laura to lie down at her side. She tried to look disaffected, but her eyes were trained on Laura, worry clear on them. “Wanna tell me what got your panties in a bunch, Cupcake?”

It was a bad idea, sleeping beside Carmilla. Laura was tired and had drunk a little, what if she ended up saying too much? Who was she kidding, sleeping with Carm was the only way she could get a full night’s sleep by now. Nightmares were far easier to deal with when there was someone there to hold you through them.

So Laura laid down in Carmilla’s bed, quickly wrapping herself around the other woman. Carmilla’s arms went around her shoulders, pulling Laura closer.

“It was nothing, just LaF and a stupid truth or dare game,” Carmilla chuckled, her mouth against Laura’s hair.

“They can go a bit too far sometimes. Was it really bad?” Laura breathed in, Carmilla’s scent all around her. Wet earth, hot chocolate, leather and old books. It was soothing. Laura felt her eyelids start to drop.

“Not really, and I did want to do the dare, I really did, but it wouldn’t be right. Our first kiss shouldn’t be because of a game,” Laura murmured sleepily. It took Carmilla’s body stiffening in surprise under her for Laura to realize what she had just said.

Laura sprung up, trying to give Carmilla space and get out of the bed. “I, I mean, I’m sorry Carm, I didn’t mean to tell you that. Please forget about it. It was stupid and you shouldn’t have had to hear it, because really, why would you want to kiss me? You could have anyone, just please forget about it. I didn’t mean to make it all weird, I’m…”

Carmilla’s hands were warm on her skin as she cupped Laura’s face. Her roommate pulled her back, making Laura stop trying to leave the bed. She couldn’t bear to see the look of pity she knew would be on Carmilla’s face. The brunette’s hands gently lifted her face, urging Laura to make eye-contact. Figuring it would be better to just get this rejection over with, Laura raised her eyes.

Carmilla looked at her with undisguised love. She knew Carmilla loved her, as much as she loved Carmilla, it just wasn’t the same kind of love. What left Laura confused was the anxious hope in Carmilla’s face. Her roommate’s voice was low and gentle when she spoke.

“Did you mean that? About wanting to do the dare?” Laura could feel tears welling in her eyes. It was all she wanted to do for the past three years. She nodded. Carmilla smiled, running her thumbs over Laura’s cheekbones.

She leaned forward slowly, stopping in the middle. Laura closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Carmilla’s in a soft kiss. It was new and familiar all in the same moment. Feeling Carmilla’s lips gradually press harder against her own, until her tongue traced Laura’s bottom lip and Laura granted her access, making the kiss grow more heated, it all felt so right.

They broke apart slowly, Laura leaning in for a few pecks before separating enough so they could speak. Carmilla kissed her forehead before saying.

“I wanted to do that from the second I first saw you, all indignant fury at your new asshole of a roommate,” Carmilla laughed, and Laura couldn’t help but join in. “Then we started talking, and before I even knew it, you were the most important person in my life. I didn’t want to risk what we have, not without a lot of certainty you would want this too,” she sobered. “Do you want this? We don’t have to label anything if you don’t want to.”

Laura’s heart melted at the concern she saw in dark eyes. She pecked Carmilla’s lips again before answering. “I was so worried I would screw up what we have too, because I wanted more. For so long,” Carmilla pulled them down to their previous position. Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her shoulder, Laura with one arm throw over Carmilla’s stomach, their legs tangled together.

A deep breath left Laura before she spoke. “I want this Carm, so much. It would be nice to call you my girlfriend, but if it’s too soon, I understand,” Carmilla pulled her in for another kiss, one hand tangling in honey-brown locks. She pulled Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away, making Laura shiver.

“Girlfriend sounds perfect Laura. I’m pretty sure we’ve been dating without either of us noticing for the past few years, so it’s really not that soon,” Laura laughed again, both at the two of them being absurdly dense and because she was happy. Her heart felt full.

Carmilla hid her face in the crook of Laura’s neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin there. Laura racked her nails down Carmilla’s back, over her shirt. They didn’t get much sleep that night.

Years later, LaF would proudly tell the story of how they got two idiots to finally admit to their feelings and get together, slightly edited of course, to the small brunette with golden eyes sitting at their knee. It was their favorite story, after all.


	2. Presumed Dead

They won. JP had found the group in the library, exhausted and wounded, but still walking. He had managed to hear some of the Dean’s plans before being discovered and chased down by apparently new vampires Danny and Kirsh. With Mattie’s knowledge, Laura’s and LaFontaine’s research and plain good luck on Carmilla’s part for stumbling over the right book, it had been enough. They won. But Laura was dead.

Carmilla hid in the forest for the past week, she had not taken human form since that day. Curled up against a tree, her paws scratched lightly at the floor. At least in this form, she truly could not cry. But she could think, and remember.

Remember Laura looking back at her, a sad, determined smile on her face. Cupping her cheek in her hand, not minding the bloodstains all over Carmilla’s face, before leaning in and kissing her with so much tenderness it brought tears to Carmilla’s eyes. Laura whispering _I love you_ against Carmilla’s lips, leaning their foreheads together for one moment of peace. And then she stepped away from Carmilla’s arms.

And moved towards the Dean, engaged in battle with Mattie. They had managed to tear her out of Perry’s body, but her new minions had rescued Lilita’s corpse out of the pit. Carmilla had destroyed the two, but she needed some time to recuperate from the wounds, her legs too wrecked to help Mattie. LaFontaine and JP, she remembered seeing from the corner of her eye, had been too busy trying to revive Perry to stop what was happening. Carmilla’s long dead heart seized, as if that terrible moment of realization was happening all over again.

Laura rushed at the Dean, the dagger gifted to them by the Monks in her hand. She swung it with precision, hitting Lilita’s shoulders and cutting muscle, allowing Mattie to free herself from the deadly grip Mamam had her in. Weakened as she was, the Dean was a terrible, formidable foe. And she knew how to turn even their victory into nothing. Laura could never have been fast enough.

Just as Mattie’s hand pierced the Dean’s chest to squeeze her heart into dust, Lilita’s found Laura’s retreating form and sharp claws made a deep cut from one side of the small journalist back to the other. Carmilla’s desperate screaming was almost enough to cover Mother’s cackling. She could not possess any of them anymore, LaFontaine had made sure of it, but it didn’t matter now.

Holding Laura as she died, drowning in her own blood as her punctured lungs did their best to suck in air, had broken Carmilla in a way she didn’t know she could be broken. More than her own death, more than Ell’s betrayal, more than being trapped for so long underground. The love of her life, flawed and so much lovelier for it, the only person she felt could understand her, who had held her through the worst of Carmilla’s shaking and crying after a myriad of nightmares. Her Laura. And she died in pain as Carmilla could do nothing but watch.

After that, it was all a blur. She had howled her despair and anguish, vaguely noting even Mattie flinched at the sound. She run, caring Laura with her, to a clearing deep in the old forest, by the foot of the mountains. It was pretty in the summer, and the stars shone over it clearly, no manmade light to compete with their beauty.

She had left Laura there, lying her down in the soft grass, the stars and moon the only witnesses to the silent wake Carmilla held for her. Sobs wrecked the vampire’s body; she could barely see Laura through the tears falling down her cheeks. At some point, Carmilla changed into her animal self. She wanted to look at Laura as long as she could. Carmilla left as the sun rose.

The days didn’t matter. Carmilla fed on the animals she found, slept when she could not keep up any longer. Her nights were spent patrolling the border of the forest. She had not gone back to Laura, and she didn’t want anyone else defiling her resting place either. The day after, she had sensed something in the forest, but found nothing of note in it. She could not bear to go back to the clearing.

This time, the rustling of leaves and snapping twigs could be nothing more than steps. Carmilla got to her feet, a warning snarl gaining sound as she walked. Mattie was there, her face set into a small smile, a scent that should not have been clinging to her reaching Carmilla with the rushing wind.

“It’s good you didn’t check on her again Millie. I’m sorry it took so long for her to rise, but Mother never did finish teaching me, so I had to wing it a bit,” Carmilla looked at her sister with badly disguised hope.

“You already smelled her, right? If you need to check, go ahead, but she was very impatient about seeing you,” Carmilla left her, running back to the clearing. It was hard stepping into it, but that cursed hope soared as she saw no trace of Laura there. She knew it was too soon for her to be entirely gone.

As she was heading back, she heard a commotion near Mattie’s position. Reaching the edge of the forest, Carmilla felt like the world had stopped turning under her feet.

Right in front of her, Laura stood. Arms crossed over her chest, face set in that adorable angry pout, glaring at Mattie and demanding she point the direction Carmilla headed. She was like them now, but it didn’t matter, because she was there. Alive enough, annoying Mattie as she always did. And looking for Carmilla.

Walking on two feet was a little strange after so long staying on four, but Carmilla managed to quickly cross the distance between herself and Laura. Laura’s eyes widened as she saw Carmilla, smiling into the crook of the other vampire’s neck as Carmilla hugged her fiercely. Their bodies melted together, and Carmilla could do nothing but cry as she repeated Laura’s name over and over again, pressing kisses to any part of Laura’s face she could reach.

Laura was no better, tears making her eyes red and puffy as she called Carmilla’s, apologizing for leaving her alone. Carmilla pulled back a little eventually, resting their foreheads together and just gazing at Laura. That she could hold her girlfriend again in her arms was almost unbelievable. Laura traced her lips with hesitant fingers; Carmilla kissed each one before leaning in. Laura met her in the middle, and it was like her body could finally relax, now that the piece of her heart that had been taken away had come back.

Mattie coughed behind them, smirking at the pair. “The first childe I sire, and she takes forever to come out of the ground. I know you both have questions, some of which could have been answered if my not only late but ungrateful childe would have stayed still for a few minutes,” she glared at Laura, but it was the same glare she would direct at Carmilla when the brunette was being particularly annoying. There was warmth in her eyes, hidden away, but Carmilla had seen it. Laura huffed, tightening her hold around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“I wanted to see Carm. She wasn’t there, and clawing my way out of dirt wasn’t exactly easy,” Laura’s voice lowered, shaking slightly. “I just really needed to see her.”

Carmilla nuzzled their cheeks together, trying to comfort Laura. It was not an easy thing, being turned. And the dark beneath the earth was not welcoming either.

“I know,” Mattie sighed. “But now that you’ve seen Kitty, and she has finally come back to two legs instead of four,” Laura gave her a questioning look, Carmilla just shrugged. “We can go back and talk over drinks while seated on comfortable furniture. Like civilized beings.”

Eventually, Mattie convinced them to walk towards the building her and the others had occupied. But their progress was slow, since neither Carmilla nor Laura had any desire to stay even a few feet apart. Instead, Carmilla’s arm was throw over Laura’s shoulder, her hand lazily holding Laura’s, while Laura’s other hand held firmly to Carmilla’s waist.

Mattie rolled her eyes at them. Carmilla didn’t mind. Laura was here, right in her arms, smiling and laughing. As far as Carmilla was concerned, everything in her world had gone back into place.


	3. Night

The middle of the night was one of Carmilla’s favorite times. Even in the city, everything seemed to quiet, the constant noise of traffic finally dying down and the sound of animals that found their place in the darkness taking its place. Where they lived, a little away from the heart and bluster of the city, it was time for the stars to shine brighter, almost in tandem with the quiet. A sickle moon completed the night spectacle.

But even it paled in comparison to the small woman that should have been resting in Carmilla’s arms. Laura had a deadline tomorrow, and one of her sources had given her a lot of information yesterday. She had barely stopped typing since then, only pausing to eat and drink whatever Carmilla brought her. Laura gave her all to any project she accepted, and Carmilla made sure she didn’t pass out from exhaustion while she was at it.

It was an important article, both in its subject matter and as an opportunity for Laura’s carrier, so Carmilla had given her a kiss on the forehead as she handed Laura her hot cocoa, gained a peck on the cheek and a quiet smile as thanks before leaving her wife to work. It was very late now, Laura must be exhausted.

And, Carmilla admitted as she rose from her perch in the windowsill, heading towards the office room, she missed Laura. The vampire scoffed, a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Mattie telling her exactly how much of a sap she was being. A few hours apart and she was a needy mess. It would be humiliating, hadn’t Laura been the same when Carmilla had to leave town to deal with vampire business for a few hours longer than usual last week. They were both saps.

Carmilla opened the door silently, seeing Laura still hard at work on her laptop. The blanket she had left for the smaller woman rested on her shoulders now, warding off the chill. Laura turned around, a tired smile on her face. Carmilla could see she was almost done. But it was late, and there was a way she could keep Laura company while letting her work and warming her up better than the blanket, as a plus.

A moment of concentration and an enormous black panther stood where human Carmilla was before, she circled once before laying down. Laura giggled, quickly taking her computer and sitting herself against Carmilla, exhaling a content sigh at the warmth on her back and the loud purr Carmilla made. She continued writing, every pause for thinking or resting her hands resulting in ear scratches for Carmilla. It was not long before the vampire fell asleep.

She woke to Laura stretched out by her side, blanket over both of them, one of Carmilla’s great paws throw around the other woman, keeping her close. Laura’s computer was abandoned, her work finally complete. It had to be close to noon, all the noise back in full force. Nothing that could bother Laura, sleeping safely with Carmilla wrapped around her.

The big cat rumbled contently, her tail twisting around Laura’s leg. She would make Laura’s favorite breakfast food, whatever time she did wake up. They would pass the rest of the day watching cheesy movies and cuddling on the couch. It would be a good day.


	4. Zombie Apocalypse

Of course the entire world would go to shit on a Monday. Fucking Mondays.

It started with an accident in a lab, of course, somewhere in the United States. From there, the virus/bacteria/whatever the fuck it was, traveled around the globe through infected airplane passengers. The States fell in disarray in a month, the entire continent following soon after. Europe was a giant mess, though the last Carmilla had heard, the island nations were doing slightly better at the whole ‘not falling to anarchy’ thing the rest of the world had going on.

Austria held well for some time, but the hordes of fanatical cannibals with amazing resistance to fatal injury, as Betty Crocker had put it, were unstoppable. It appeared vampires were immune to the infected bites, but the supply of good human blood had quickly gone down. The loose group of vampires that could be called Carmilla’s family quickly disbanded, each trying to find a source of food. And that was how Carmilla found this little group of misfits.

They had lost people along the way, the red tree and sasquatch spawn being the first to go. Some of the runners had gotten to them, a few blocks away from their temporary hiding hole. Carmilla and LaFontaine had shot them from the roof. Nobody deserved to be eaten alive.

They kept going, two fewer, towards southern Russia. The zombies didn’t fare so well in colder climate, and the country had been heavily hit by internal struggle. Hopefully, they would be safer there.  An abandoned country home in the way was their temporary shelter.

Carmilla and JP, being the resident creatures of the night, had taken first watch. Both were reading books they had already memorized entirely, but it was better than nothing. A whimper coming from Carmilla’s room had her on her feet, JP smiling at her and nodding. This was their routine, and she knew he didn’t mind keeping watch alone. Especially when this happened.

Laura was lying in the pile of furs that was their bed, tossing and turning. Carmilla stroked her hair, murmuring calming words. She lay down next to Laura, pulling the girl into her arms. The once journalist calmed a little, but not enough to keep sleeping. Her eyes opened, tears making way down her cheeks. Carmilla kissed her forehead and Laura tucked herself under the vampire’s chin.

Carmilla hummed a lullaby, something her mother sang to her centuries ago. It calmed herself as much as it did Laura. Watching her in such despair, night after night, and being unable to do anything to help was torture. Laura drew in a shaky breath, pulling away slightly so she could talk.

“I dreamed about dad again,” Carmilla wrapped herself more around the other woman, Laura tangling their legs together. The poor man had been torn to shreds in front of his daughter. At least he had been too damaged to rise, sparing Laura from that burden. Carmilla had found her soon after, scrapping a living raiding whatever was left in supermarkets.

Strange how their relationship had started, with an uneasy deal of protection in exchange for blood. Carmilla ended up waiting as long as she could to feed on Laura, and the girl gave her blood willingly, afraid for the vampire’s life. The days spent snarking at each other and avoiding zombies soon gave way to nights spent talking about their pasts, about themselves. Indifference gave way to care.

And care to love, around the time they had found JP’s group. Mattie was apparently down around Morocco, Carmilla hoped they might reach her in a few years. Meanwhile, they had to survive, and find a way to keep sane.

“it’s okay baby, it wasn’t your fault,” Carmilla soothed, running her fingers up and down Laura’s back slowly. Laura shivered, and Carmilla knew it wasn’t just the old nightmare Laura had dreamed.

“I dreamed about dad, but it wasn’t just him. Danny and Kirsh were there, and SJ and Betty too, screaming for help,” Her hands tightened in Carmilla’s shirt, “And it was you, calling me. I could do nothing Carm, you were dying and I couldn’t even move, I…” a broken sob stopped Laura from finishing her sentence.

Carmilla cupped her face with a gentle hand, the other taking Laura’s own. “Shh love, it’s alright. I’m okay, see? All here, and those bastards can’t do a thing against me,” goddamn it, Carmilla was horrible at comforting and feelings. Still, she brought Laura’s hand to press over her slow beating heart.

It worked, Laura took a shuddering breath and seemed to concentrate on the rhythm. After a moment, she gave a watering smile. “Sorry Carm, I didn’t mean to mess up your watch,” Carmilla shook her head leaning forward to press her lips softly against Laura’s. The girl responded, just as softly. Carmilla pulled back.

“We don’t apologize for stuff like that, remember? I’m here for you, just as you are for me. Hell, you were holding me just last night, and I was a crying mess with snot running down my face for a lot longer than you,” That got a small chuckle out of Laura, and the sound made Carmilla’s heart jump. Laura had such a beautiful laugh.

Carmilla laid on her back, Laura quickly settling on top of her, pressing her ear against the vampire’s chest. It was usually the other way around, but Carmilla was glad her almost nonexistent heartbeat could bring Laura some comfort.

“I remember Carm. And thank you,” She was already falling asleep, her breathing returning to the steady, slow rhythm of rest. Carmilla was glad; they should all rest as much as possible. The food supply for the humans was running low. They’d need to make an excursion into the nearby city tomorrow. Never a good time, doing that. They would probably end up living on deer and fish through winter, so it wasn’t a bad idea to try and gather some variety now.

The thought of the shambling, sometimes fast, walking rotting corpses made Carmilla snarl lowly. She hugged Laura closer to her and kissed her temple. “I should be the one thanking you, Cupcake. Go to sleep, tomorrow we’ll get something good for you to eat,” and more blankets. Because that’s what priorities are in a zombie apocalypse, good food and blankets.


	5. Domesticity

Okay, she could fix this. Just needed to get a flight to England, find the author and have her sign a copy of the first Harry Potter book. The book with all of Laura’s annotations and scribbles in the margin. Before Laura came back in half an hour. Easy.

Carmilla looked at the blurred pages in her hand. Or maybe she could bring the author here and have her spend the month with Laura. A little kidnapping never hurt anyone. Maybe Laura would consider forgiving Carmilla then. A few drops of water made their ways down the cover, taking ink with them. Nope, kidnap the author for a year, better chances.

Goddamn it, when she finally decided to read that book Laura loved so much, it had to fall in the tub. Just had to. Because this is Carmilla’s unlife, and if it isn’t the apocalypse in the form of unimaginable supernatural horror, it’s in the shape of very angry tiny journalist.

Everything else had been going so well, for a change. Perry had helped with the food making, Mattie providing the appropriate commentary as background, LaF and JP had found the best flowers in the city, and Carmilla had a whole speech prepared. Five year anniversary, Laura’s present hidden in the back of Carmilla’s drawer.

The few things she had been able to salvage from her mortal life, Carmilla had been sure were lost when she was buried. Mattie had gotten a hold of them, whoever, and Carmilla was eternally grateful for it. That was where she got Laura’s gift.

Not that it mattered much by now, since Laura would probably take her head instead. Carmilla started passing, considering her options. The apartment was already clean, that was good, the food ready. Why did the damn book have to be destroyed now? Couldn’t its demise have waited a couple of days? Carmilla huffed in annoyance, trying to think of a way out.

Apparently she took too long, as the creaking of the door indicated. Laura entered their home, calling out a greeting while setting her things down in the living room. For a second, Carmilla considered hiding the book. But no, that would only blow up in her face later. Better to woman up and face the consequences now. She was almost 340 years old, she could handle her angry girlfriend.

Laura stepped into the dining room, all of it set up for the dinner Carmilla had planned for. Only the candles weren’t lit yet. Carmilla stood by the bathroom door, and could see the soft smile that graced Laura’s face as she took in the room. Again, she cursed her luck. Today of all days to screw up like this.

Her girlfriend turned around, still smiling at Carmilla for a moment before noticing the vampire was dressed only in her bathrobe, clutching the dripping book against her chest. Laura’s eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and she gaped like a fish. Carmilla braced herself.

“Is… Is that my signed copy of Deathly Hallows?” Laura’s voice had gone up an entire octave, and Carmilla could only nod, avoiding her eyes to not see the disappointment in Laura’s face. The smaller woman approached, Carmilla handed over the ruined book, firmly analyzing their floorboards.

It was silent for a minute, then two, and if there was one thing Carmilla feared coming from Laura, it was this kind of silence. Her girlfriend was upset, and there was very little Carmilla could do to fix it. Before she knew it, she was the one talking.

“I’m so sorry Laura. I was reading the series, left it right at the end of this one, and planned to finish it in the tub before you came back. I was distracted for a second and bumped it when I was getting in. I’m sorry,” There wasn’t much else she could say. Laura wouldn’t scream at her, but she didn’t want to see the journalist sad ever, much less on a day they should be celebrating.

Laura stepped closer, one hand tugging at Carmilla’s arms, crossed over the vampire’s chest. Carmilla allowed it, uncrossing her arms. Laura’s hand made its way to Carmilla’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Don’t worry about it Carm. I thought I had seen you with Prisoner of Azkaban last week, I’m glad you decided to read them. I’m not gonna lie, I am a little upset about this one getting drowned in the bathtub, but I’m sure JK wouldn’t mind signing another copy at the next convention,” Laura stepped closer, taking their enlaced hands under Carmilla’s chin.

Carmilla looked up at her, finally. Laura’s eyes shone just as they had when she stepped in, that soft glow that amazed Carmilla every time Laura gazed at her still in place. Carmilla smiled back at her, kissed the back of Laura’s hand and pulled her into an embrace. Laura giggled against her neck.

“But you’re going to be the one to stay in line this time. No way I’m going into that five hour marathon again,” Carmilla smiled, kissing Laura’s cheek.

“Such a horrible punishment, however shall I survive?” That got Carmilla a swat on the arm. Laura stepped back, pointing at the kitchen.

“I’ll see what I can do about this,” she shook the book a little, “You go finish your bath. That food smells delicious, and I can’t wait to talk with you about the books. Did you like them?” Laura grinned at her excitedly. Carmilla could not help but feel her heart swell at the sight.

“I did Cupcake. There’s a few things I would have written differently, but I can see why you love these books so much,” she squealed, honest to god squealed. Carmilla loved this girl, and it was moments like this that made it clear why.

“But we can talk about it over dinner. Your plan sounded good to me,” Carmilla moved back to the bathroom, Laura nodding to her and going to the kitchen. There wasn’t much to do to save the ruined Harry Potter book, but it would give Carmilla time to get ready.

When Carmilla stepped into the kitchen, Laura was heating up some of the food. She had taken more time than expected, but Carmilla was sure Laura would appreciate the red dress she was wearing. Just as she appreciated the little black number Laura had put on.

Laura was beautiful in anything, though Carmilla actually preferred her wearing no clothes at all, but that dress in particular made Carmilla’s mouth water. It was probably the low cut front, letting Laura’s neck completely exposed. She could see the fading hickeys there. It made Carmilla smirk, thinking about sucking new marks in the fair skin.

She approached silently, arms snaking around Laura’s middle while she was distracted. Laura jumped a little, she always did, and scowled playfully at the vampire. Carmilla nuzzled into her neck.

“Hold up there lady killer. We have a dinner to finish,” she squeezed Carmilla’s arms. “You set this up, and its wonderful Carm. Go sit, I’ll bring the food over in a minute.”

Carmilla started to protest, but one look made her desist. Laura wanted to help with something for their anniversary, and even though Carmilla’s plan was to have everything ready for her, she couldn’t really deny Laura’s help.

Carmilla went around the room, lighting the candles strew all around. By the time she was done, Laura had put the food on the table. They seated themselves, and Laura immediately asked for Carmilla’s opinion on the Harry Potter books.

Mattie would facepalm into eternity, and LaF laugh their ass off if she ever told them, that the principal subject of conversation of hers and Laura’s anniversary dinner was a children’s book and all its cultural ramifications. She was afraid a good portion of Laura’s food would end up on the walls, by how much she moved her hands about, one holding her fork at least half of the time.

It was silly and more than a little cheesy, but Carmilla would not have changed a single thing about today. Laura was smiling the entire time, and the depth of thought she had given to this fictional world was impressive. Her girlfriend was happy, and it made Carmilla blink back tears to know she was the reason for it.

After the truly impressive amount of chocolate in three different forms Laura had for dessert, Carmilla took her hand and walked them over to their bedroom. She hoped her palms weren’t sweating too badly.

Laura bounced on her feet as Carmilla released her hand, but before she could reach her drawer, Laura had moved to their wardrobe. Carmilla watched as Laura searched in her socks drawer. She got a present, wrapped in Halloween gift paper with little vampire teeth and ghosts scattered on the black background. It was likely a book by the shape of it.

Carmilla raised an amused eyebrow at it; Laura grinned back, then looked down. She swallowed before handing the gift to Carmilla.

“I know you already have it, but I saw this edition in an antique shop near the park and it was just so you I ended up getting it,” Laura started rambling by the end of her sentence, so Carmilla kissed her quickly. She melted against Carmilla, the tension that had been growing in her body as she talked dispersing.

It was good, Carmilla thought, knowing she was not the only one nervous about gift giving.

“Well then, if I already have it, it’s guaranteed I’ll like it,” she grinned at Laura, bumping their foreheads together. She pulled back a little, enough to take off the wrapping paper.

Carmilla was careful with it, knowing the extra time would annoy Laura a little. The bunched up face she hoped would result appeared, and she smirked at the journalist before finally getting the book out. She looked at it, and her eyes widened.

The Stranger, by Camus. First edition, perfectly preserved. The pages were barely even yellowed. It must have been expensive, this was a collector’s dream. She leafed through it, mesmerized by the good conditions.

Movement off the corner of her eye made Carmilla look up. Laura was holding one arm with the other, a look half of panic and half apprehension on her face.

“Di-did you like? It’s okay if you didn’t, we can go back and exchange it for another book. I asked the owner for it, so don’t worry, there were some Kierkgaard there too and...” Carmila set the book gently on their bedside table, then wrapped Laura up in a hug, arms around her middle.

She kissed Laura’s temple. “It’s perfect liebling,” and it was. Laura had started reading up on philosophy years ago. Carmilla knew it wasn’t something that inspired her like it did Carmilla, but the fact she always tried to keep up with the subject and talk with Carmilla about it warmed the vampire’s dead heart.

Carmilla felt Laura’s breath leaving her in a rush, before she kissed the vampire’s cheek. It was the small human who rubbed their cheeks together. She was getting more than a few of Carmilla’s habits.

“You ruin one of my books and I’m the one to get you a new one, the universe sure has a sense of humor,” the wry tone was also one of them. Carmilla laughed, it really was more than a little ironic.

Carmilla stepped back, this time reaching her drawer. “I hope you’ll like yours too,” She hoped her voice hadn’t wavered as much as she thought it did.

The jewelry box was a little bigger than her hand. When she turned around, Laura was seated at the bed’s edge, facing Carmilla. She gasped when she saw the box.

Carmilla took a seat by her side, and handed it over. When Laura accepted it, Carmilla felt her heart sped up. It was dead and shouldn’t do these things, but for Laura it lurched to life.

Laura opened the lid carefully. She looked from the necklace inside to Carmilla with wide eyes.

“Carm I, I mean, it’s beautiful. Like really, really beautiful, but it must have cost a fortune,” It probably would. Her mutter’s favorite necklace had been made by the best goldsmith alive in the Austrian empire at the time. A beautiful thing of gold and pearls, it had been gifted to Mircalla for her sixteenth birthday, after vater had an even more impressive one made.

Carmilla remembered being awestruck by it for all her childhood. She remembered her baby brother tugging at it the first time she held him. Remembered her parents looking so proud the first ball she used it. Remembered letting her little sister run around the room with it, imitating Mircalla and the other highborn ladies in their dresses.

That necklace held most of the memories Carmilla associated with good in her unlife. She wanted Laura to have it. Her tiny girlfriend was her family now.

“It probably did, but a Count doesn’t have to worry about that,” Carmilla’s throat closed, her voice wobbling in the teasing tone she had tried for.

Laura gazed at her, going from surprise to kind warmth in a second. She understood. Carmilla couldn’t say the words right now, but Laura understood.

 The journalist carefully took the necklace out of its box, taking a moment to admire it before handing it to Carmilla. She turned around and held her hair up with one hand. “Help me?”

Carmilla fastened the jewelry with shaking hands. Laura turned around, smiling at Carmilla. It was that warmth, Carmilla knew. Like the sun she would never feel again. That was love. Kind and patient love.

Laura fingers gently wiped away tears Carmilla hadn’t even realized were falling. She smiled back at Laura. So, so beautiful.

“Don’t think the priceless piece of ancestral jewelry gets you out of that convention line in the future. Or from doing the dishes tomorrow,” Laura smirked at her. Carmilla cackled with delight at it.

Here she was being a sappy mess and Laura had found her sarcastic streak. They really were spending too much time together. Not that either of them were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed these short fics, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
